A Vicious Cycle/Trivia
Trivia * This episode and Pet Peeve were released in the same month (October). A similar occurrence also happened the previous year with the episodes Breaking Wind and All In Vein, which were also coincidentally released in October. *This is the only episode to air after season 2 and have every character who appears in the same episode star. The last time this happened was in Better Off Bread. *Lumpy is the only main character who isn't a bear in this episode. *Rudy (The winner from the Halloween Video Bomb contest) makes an appearance in this episode. *This is the first episode where Fliqpy interacts with Cub. *The music pieces used in the intro and credits are the same ones used in Without a Hitch and All In Vein. *This and Can't Stop Coffin are the only Halloween episodes without female characters. *This is the second time that Fliqpy appears as an undead in an Halloween episode, the first being'' Remains to be Seen. *This is the first regular episode where Cub survives while Pop dies and the second in all of the episodes. *This is the second regular starring role that Cub survives. The first being ''Rink Hijinks. *This is the only Halloween episode where Pop appears and dies. *This is the first Halloween episode that Disco Bear appears in, meaning that Splendid is the only main character who hasn't appeared in a Halloween episode yet. *This is the third episode where Flippy isn't shown in his normal mind state. *This is the first Halloween episode to not feature the paper ghost's wailing at the end. *There are no female characters in the episode just like in the previous episode, Pet Peeve. *This is the only episode where Lumpy doesn't do anything morally wrong as a police officer, in Don't Yank My Chain, he beat up two disabled characters and wrongfully arrests them and in A Bit of a Pickle, he throws a sandwich on the ground and kills Cuddles. *Because of this episode, Disco Bear is the first character other than Lumpy to be a policeman. *Oddly, Fliqpy doesn't try to kill Cub (though this may be because he was just trying to escape from the police). *Lumpy drinking beer as a police officer in charge shows his stupidity in the episode, because you are not suppose to be intoxicated while on duty (although, this could have been his last assignment of the day, which would technically mean that he was off duty). *This is the first time Fliqpy kills Lumpy onscreen. (His kill in Keepin' it Reel was off-screen) *This is the fourth time Disco Bear has a job. *This is the first episode since Easy Comb, Easy Go that Disco Bear has a starring role. This is also the first episode since Sea What I Found that he appears without females, and coincidentally, Lumpy, Pop, and Cub appear in both. *Pop and Lumpy don't show to much concern or shock when they see whats left of Disco Bear's body. *This is the first time Pop socially interacts/hangs out with other characters. *All of the characters Fliqpy kills in this episode are characters he's only killed once in the past. (Unless one counts the possibility that he might have killed Lumpy at the end of Remains to be Seen). **This is similar to how all of the characters Fliqpy didn't kill in By The Seat Of Your Pants are characters he's only killed once. (except Cro-Marmot) *This is the first time since A Change of Heart that Lumpy and Disco Bear interact. *This is the first episode since Just Desert that Cub survives. *This is the first season 4 episode that Cub survives. *If one counts Flippy and Fliqpy as the same character, this is the first time since Class Act that all the four main bear characters (Pop, Cub, Disco Bear and Fliqpy) appear. Pop is the only main bear character to not see Fliqpy. *This episode is Pop's first regular episode death since See You Later, Elevator. *This is the second Halloween episode without females, the first being Can't Stop Coffin. *This is the first episode where someone tries to stop and catch Fliqpy. **Interestingly, this is the first episode where Fliqpy's actions cause police attention. *Disco Bear seems out of character in this episode, instead of being "funky and cool", he seems to be calm and normal. However, this can be due to the nature of his job in this episode, or the fact that there are no female characters around. *Cub is much out of character in this episode: he didn't cry after being pushed by Fliqpy and wasn't scared when the lights went off or when Disco Bear was found beheaded. **Although for his age, he simply doesn't understand the concept of death. * This is Disco Bear's only starring role without Giggles, Petunia or Flaky. * This is the second Halloween episode after All In Vein where Lumpy dies. * Just like Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Flippy is flipped out for an unknown reason. * This episode marks another instance where a character speaks English. In this case, after Fliqpy is killed, Pop says "Hey, way to go!" (or possibly "where'd he go?"). Another instance where Pop speaks English is when he is about to turn the power back on; he says "Mm-hmm, here we go". Another instance is when Lumpy yells at Flippy through a megaphone; he shouts "Back down, you son of a gun!". *This is one of the few episodes where Pop is missing his pipe for the entirety of the episode. *All of Fliqpy's victim's deaths in this episode involve the head. **Technically, Disco Bear's body was shredded to pieces and the only part of him that wasn't was his head. Cultural References *This episode is a reference of Child's Play. ** This entire episode may also be a reference to the Stephen King novel, Christine, by having a mode of transportation getting possessed by supernatural forces. *The phrase "Vicious cycle" means a situation has a negative effect on something else, which negatively effects the first situation back, creating a cycle. *The moral means a lively person barely ages. *This episode is similar to an episode of "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy", Tricycle of Terror, and an episode of "Codename: Kids Next Door", Operation T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E. Both episodes also featured a possessed tricycle. *This might also reference to Chucky movie. Superlatives *Fliqpy's death is similar to Flaky's death in the "Bat" option of her Smoochie. * Pop's injuries before death are similar to Giggles' injuries in Idol Curiosity and Mime's death in Home Is Where the Hurt Is. Production Notes *This is the first time Ellen Connell voices Cub since Wrath of Con, back in 2009. *Aubrey Ankrum's voice was sampled for the voice of Fliqpy and Pop. *Peter Herrmann's voice was sampled for the voice of Disco Bear. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia